Let me show you
by Milenuimbreaker12
Summary: What would have happened, if Hiccup explained everything to his father in the kill ring


**So this is basically what would have happened, if Hiccup managed to stop Stoick in the ring and explain everything**

* * *

People were cheering and screaming at the top of the kill ring of berk. Hiccup stared into the ring, as he stood on the other side of the metal gate. This was it. He would leave his final mark now. It was his chance to show everyone how wrong they were.

The whole village expected him to kill the monstrous nightmare. But what he was about to do would change history forever. There were three things that could happen.

One: The people of berk and his father would accept him the way he was, and peace would come to berk.

Two: Everyone would hate him, and he would be banished. If they found out about Toothless, they would kill him. So, he would flee with him.

Three: The dragon kills him.

The teen gulped. He had never dealed with this type of dragon before, and the third option didn't sound good. When things got to dangerous, someone would probably help him, and he would be the shame of berk once again.

Hiccup sighed. No matter how it ended, it ended today. And he just had a feeling, that it wasn't going to end good. As much as he wished it.

"Hey" Hiccup turned around to see Astrid. He had never seen her concerned, but now he did. She looked concerned, that something would happen. And it was risky, what he wanted to do.

"Astrid" he paused, thinking about his next words. Only yesterday he was so nervous around her and now it was just fine. He really liked her, but other things were important now.

"If something goes wrong, promise me they won't find Toothless" he begged.

"I will" she promised, hands folded together "just promise me that nothing goes wrong" Hiccup almost laughed. He could never promise that, because with him, there was always something going wrong.

"Before this day is over, the history will change, our history will change. There is no turning back for me. But I'm not asking you to do the same" Hiccup said.

Astrid smiled. "There is no turning back" she agreed. "For the both of us. No matter what happens, I will never be able to kill a dragon again. Not after what you have shown me. And I'm sure they will feel the same. If only there wasn't your father" she looked up the arena, around the metal chains on top.

Stoick was sitting on a stone chair. Hiccup didn't dare to look at him. Not now.

And then Gobber called him, telling him that it was time. Taking a deep breath, Hiccup entered the arena. He put on his helmet.

On the side weapons were put on a wooden stan, along with shields. The brunet picked up a shield and a mal dagger. He could hear his father muttering something.

He took another deep breath. It was now or never. "I'm ready" he stated.

A villager opened the gates and a large, red monstrous nightmare came out. Its body was on fire and man he was mad. It crawled along the walls, spitting fire. The people moved out of the way, as the how fire moved past them.

When the dragon noticed that it was trapped, it slowly eased itself down, right in front of Hiccup.

And the boy was nervous. This was one of the most feared dragons in the world. He had never trained one of them. But how hard could that possibly be?

Slowly, Hiccup dropped his weapon and shield, reached out his hand, trying to calm the dragon.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, it's okay" he whispered.

The brunet took of his helmet and threw it aside. The people around him were getting suspicious. "I'm not one of them" he declared.

And it was true. He was not a killer. He was not like other Vikings. They killed dragons without second thoughts, but he had doubted his actions. He had looked at the dragon and found himself inside.

"Stop the fight" he heard his father say, but he didn't care. "No, I need you all to see this. We have a wrong picture. There is no reason to kill them" Hiccup shook his head, reaching out his hand again. By now the dragon was calm and friendly.

"I said STOP THE FIGHT!" Stoick's voice boomed around the ring, and the dragon's eyes snapped open. The dragon snapped its jaw at Hiccup, who pulled his hand away just in time, running away.

Hiccup screamed as he ran around in the ring. The monstrous nightmare was just confused and probably scared, so he attacked again. Damn his father, and they said he was the screw up.

In the corner of his eyes, he saw Astrid throwing a hammer at the dragon, taking the attention to her. She scrambled away, and he didn't know what to do. He needed Toothless right now, but he was in his spot. He wasn't even able to get around the cliffs alone.

His father opened the gate, yelling at them to get out. Astrid made it, but before Hiccup could get out himself, the dragon spit fire, blocking his way.

Hiccup yelled, as he fell down, the dragons claw trapping him in place. This was not how he imagined things to happen. He had hoped to train the nightmare and show everyone the right way.

Right before he thought he would die he heard a shot and smoke covered the arena.

"Night fury" he heard Gobber gasped. The nightmare moved away from him, and Hiccup rolled away.

Sitting on his knees, looking up. Toothless was roaring at the nightmare, moving around. He had left his hiding place and went right into the danger to protect him. Hiccup could've cried. Toothless really cared about him.

The nightmare stopped and ran away. Vikings started jumping down into the ring.

"Okay Toothless now go, GO" Hiccup urged, trying to push his dragon away. Toothless just growled, looking around. His father came running at them, an axe in his hand. Toothless growled and Hiccup yelled at him to stop.

His dragon jumped, landing on top of his father, after rolling around. Toothless opened his mouth, ready to fire, Stoic had never looked so concerned.

"No, NO!" Hiccup screamed and Toothless stopped. He looked at his rider with large eyes and slowly got down from the large Viking, looking guilty.

"Bad dragon, very bad dragon" Hiccup scolded. The night fury folded his ear fins back, looking down. He glanced at his human and then back down again. Toothless layed down on the ground, purring softly, as if begging for forgiveness.

Hiccup softened his gaze and bend down.

"Oh I know bud. You were just trying to help" the brunet scratched the dragons chin, who purred softly in response.

Hiccup smiled. He couldn't stay mad at Toothless. He was just trying to help.

Toothless rolled onto his backside, waiting for Hiccup to scratch him some more. Hiccup chuckled, leaning over to scratch his best friend. No one would understand this relationship.

And then he realized, he was still in the arena, the whole village watching him. He stopped and looked around. The night fury looked up too, a goofy smile on his face. To Hiccup it looked adorable. Maybe even Astrid saw it that way by now

Hiccup chuckled nervously. This was not how he expected thing to go.

"Hiccup, what in Thor's name is going on?" his father asked.

Hiccup stood up, and for the first time in his life, he felt confident. He stood tall and straight, facing his father without hesitation.

"What does is look like?" he asked, voice strong. He didn't care what they thought, or what his father thought. It was time they saw the truth behind the beasts, they thought lived in the world with them.

"It looks like you have sided with our enemy" Stoick said angrily. Who was he to believe that his son was a traitor to the whole tribe? Just five minutes ago he thought his son was finally proving himself, but now… what should he even think?

Hiccup scoffed and shook his head. It didn't surprise him.

"No, I have sided with one of my own. Did you even see what happened? Toothless came here to protect me. He put himself in danger to help me" Hiccup explained.

Toothless nudged his side and Hiccup smiled at him.

"Toothless!? You named that beast!?" Stoick yelled in anger.

"I named a friend" the brunet hissed. "I swore that death will do us part because he is the best thing that ever happened to me" Hiccup stated.

"I was never enough for you. What I did wasn't good. It was never good. No one even noticed who made their weapons. Take a closer look. Almost everyone here has a weapon I have made. And who noticed?" he looked around. Everyone started to look at their weapons.

No one seemed to notice something. It was a normal weapon to them. They had though Gobber made them.

"The lad is right. I haven't been making weapons for two years. He made all of them" Gobber confirmed.

For a moment it was silent. It seemed, like everyone was thinking about what he had said. Like, for the first time, they were considering what he had to say. Like it mattered. How much he really mattered to them, they had to show now or never.

Yes, he was different. He found another way, didn't kill, when he was supposed to.

"I should banish you"

Hiccup froze. He didn't expect these words from his father. He knew he was mad, but that was more than expected.

Hiccup shook his head, he couldn't believe it.

"Even if you did, you could only try. You'll never take us alive. We'll live as ghost among these streets. Friends and partners. Or in your opinion: Partners in crime. So, what will it be, father? Do you want me gone, or will you allow me to show you another way?" he challenged.

Again it grew silent. Hiccup just knew that the pride of his father would drive him away. He knew that he would never change his mind, and he was ready to take the price.

"Well" Gobber suddenly chimed in. "I have to admit, this is not what I expected. Training a dragon, by Odin, that has to be impossible."

Hiccup shrugged. It wasn't that hard. "Will you let me show you?" he asked again. It was now or never.

"Think about it chief. The war would end" Astrid begged. Even she was defending the dragon. The person everyone thought was the one to hate the dragons the most.

"Not you too, Astrid" Stoick groaned. Was everyone turning against him now.

Toothless had curled himself around Hiccup in a protective manner. He was cautious about the situation.

"… I can't ignore what just happened. You betrayed your tribe and me" Stoick stated.

Hiccup looked away, Toothless crooning sadly. That meant no.

"But I also can't ignore that this dragon just risked his life to save you. I admit that I am not sure what to think" Stoick paused and took a deep breath.

"But all I have to lose is a son that will hate me forever"

The brunet looked up. That meant yes, didn't it.

"So you'll let me show you?" he asked hopefully. Stoick smiled and nodded. Hiccup grinned and hugged his father. Toothless stood up and leaned his head to the side. He wasn't sure if that was a good sign, but since his rider seemed happy, it had to be.

Slowly and cautiously, Toothless walked towards the two and everyone looked up. Some had weapons ready, in case of danger. The chief let go of his son and looked at the dragon, confused.

Hiccup chuckled. "Relax Dad. Now that Toothless knows everything is fine, he wants to get to know you" he explained.

The large black dragon stopped in front of the chief and sniffed at him. He smelled a little bit like Hiccup and a bit of something else. Probably his own scent, the dragon concluded.

Then, after circling the large Viking, he sat down in front of him and smiled. Well more or less.

"He likes you" Hiccup meant.

"How did you learn all that?" Gobber asked. He knew that the young Viking was smart, but that was beyond his knowledge about the boy.

"It was a new experience. I saw something no one ever understood. Dragons are not mindless beasts. They are intelligent and understanding. In fact, they understand pretty much everything we say" the boy explained.

"And I'll show you how it works" he smirked.

* * *

**So this is it. Tell me what you think about it**


End file.
